Greyed Out
Greyed Out is a 3D adventure game set in the Emotion Spectrum series universe. It stars Flavio Untog, as he bridges the gap between two spectrums using a physical form of Emotion power. It is set in three acts and ten chapters. It is the companion game/other side story to an unnamed third game in the Emotion Spectrum series. It should be noted the dialogue mentioned here is not all of the game's dialogue. There is more you can encounter by doing certain actions and as you progress through the game. =Gameplay= The gameplay is in first-person. However, like Portal, weapons are hardly or not ever used. Unlike Portal, instead of one prominent tool being used throughout the game, different tools will be introduced and go away as you go throughout the game, and they can be swapped out in your inventory. =Story= Act 1 First Chapter: Time of Time You begin in a very shiny, pink and green land. Suddenly, four huge giants appear around you. You have to start charging the gun. The giants lumber around. Right as the gun is charged enough to fire... ...You wake up. You are Flavio Untog, a member of Gustav's Species who lives in the Emotion Spectrum. Your race is rather timid but you are the bravest of your race. Unfortunately nothing ever happens so it's not like you get a chance to prove your bravery. Sometimes you wish something would happen. Speaking of which, things are more quiet than usual. Now you have to go toward the door out of your hut. Turn the handle and... the whole house falls apart. You are standing on a platform hurtling toward a huge crack in time, or maybe space, or maybe both, but probably time. You have to leap across to other little platforms and find the elder Oleder. Right before you get to him, he is sucked into the time crack. A younger, more timid one of your species named Gustav who you used to be good friends with is also sucked in. Now you have to continue jumping across platforms away from the time crack to get to the one that is covered with forest. You see a mechanical device on an alter. You pick it up, but are quickly sucked into the time crack... Chapter 2: Another World This world is puzzles and exploration through our spectrum. There are very few other creatures, and the only ones you see quickly run away. Eventually you get to a huge tower surrounded by a fence. Using the Emotion Transporter, you get inside and enter the tower... Chapter 3: The Crane Federation "Welcome to the Crane Health Technology Research Federation!" speaks a friendly, male voice as you enter the tower. "You must be here to take the tour! Please proceed towards the entrance to the facility. My name is Preco and I will be guiding you." However, the door's mechanisms are jammed and it won't open. You have to throw the Emotion Transporter into a high-up air duct and transport yourself there. Upon crawling through into another room, Preco says "You must be here because the doors are jammed. Well, luckily for you, you Crane Health Technology Research Federation Facility Mechanic Pro+ (patent pending), you are equipped with an Emotion Transporter! I trust you can figure out how to open the door using our very own, also patent pending, Crane Health Technology Research Federation Button-Holding-Down Hyper Weights!" You now find out that the Hyper Weights can be transported to your location if you throw the Emotion Transporter under them and then teleport the transporter back to you. The weights come with it! Use this to hold down the various Crane Health Technology Research Federation Pushable Door-Opening Buttons. Once you have all the buttons pressed in the room, a Crane Health Technology Research Federation Transport Elevation Tube will come to collect you and bring you back to the door. However, it takes your emotion transporter away. Act 2 Chapter 4: Manufacturing At first, The Tour seems simple. A plate hurtling you across a series of shelves, a trampoline, an oily floor... but then things get hard. Black boxes loaded with ammo begin shooting you! After succesfully escaping them, you must head in the back to a room with a conveyer belt placing the turrets. You have to relocate the turrets to be sent to a button. When they hit the button, it causes a large container to break, releasing more oil and trampolines. use them to escape to the next room, in which there are more turrets. Escape through the door down to get to a room with a presentation. On it is a list of employees. Some are male or female, old or young, executives or interns. All of them are 'gone'. Preco wonders what you're doing and shoves you into a different room. Jump on the conveyer belt sliding by and go through the duct it leads to... Chapter 5: I Won't Let You Chapter 6: Tog Act 3 Chapter 7: The Raids Chapter 8: Puzzle Tower Chapter 9: Gustav Final Chapter: No Time (Or Space) To Lose Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles